A Very Unusual Pripara Story Chapter 6: The Tryouts
by Kurukuru-chanfan
Summary: After four days of training, Rose and Rhythm are finally ready for Hibiki's auditions.


"So what type of message do you want to give the audience?"

"Shion can't we just use our making drama we used last time", Rhythm moans. "No complaining Rhythm! Well Rose, do you have an idea?" "No, nothing comes to mind." "Well, we'll ask the other girls what they have in mind, while you and Rhythm brainstorm." "Yes" we say in unison.

We listen to Kiwi and Kiki's ideas. "Well, our making drama will be called _Sunny beach drama_!" Dressing Pafe shakes their heads in disapproval. "Do you guys not like the idea, it's perfect for summer!" "Kiwi, it's too much like our making dramas. Shikyoinwants originality." "Well I'm sorry Dressing Pafe, I didn't know you guys owned that concept!" "Kiwi, no complaining! Never mind, do you what you want to do." "Dorothy!" "Yes, Shion!" "Go help Kiwi and Kiki perform their making dramas." "I'm on it!"

Shion and Leona walk up to us. "Thought of anything?" I sigh. "Relax Rose and Rhythm, we've got three more days." "Leona, that's only three more days! The sooner they think of a making drama, the sooner we can can help them with other things." Rhythm jumps up. "I got an idea!" "Let's hear it!" "How about, _Nothing's impossible! Ready to conquer Pripara!_ We can be superheroes! What do you guys think?" Dressing Pafe nods. "Rhythm, that's actually a good idea, but I don't know about the superheroes. We've already done that." "Rose, do you like that idea?" I really don't like the idea. It sounded okay until _ready to conquer Pripara,_ but it's the only idea we've got, so I agree. "It's nice Rhythm." "You don't sound too thrilled about it..." Maybe tonight I can think of more making drama options to show Rhythm, and maybe we can dump this one.

"Ready to conquer Pripara-Ki!" "I'm really in love with your catchphrase Rhythm-ki!" "I'm glad you guys like it, I hope Tricolore likes it too."

We spend the next few days rehearsing our songs, dance, and making dramas. Me and Rhythm also went coord shopping. Kiki and Kiwi's making drama is really coming together. I'm sure they'll put up a fight, but I'm not resting. I stay up all night trying to think of a new making drama. "How about _Everyone's friends, Everyone's idols_ \- wait we've already done that making drama before!" "I really need to go to sleep. I guess Rhythm's making drama will just have to do." My mom knocks on my door. "Rose, you're still up!" "Go to sleep, don't you have a performance tomorrow?" "You're right mom, I'm just worried." "I'm sure you'll do fine, the expectations shouldn't be that high because you are rookie idols." "So mom, what you're trying to say is we'll do bad because we are rookies?" "No, what I'm trying to say is, GO TO BED BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO WAKE YOU UP IN MORNING IF YOU OVERSLEEP!" "You're the best mom, good night." "I love you too Rose."

 **Friday Morning**

Oh no, Mom never woke me up! Quickly, I put on my school uniform. "MOM WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!" "Do you remember anything that happened last night, I told you I wasn't going to wake you up." I check the time. 1:30! There is only two hours of school left! "Mom, I didn't think you were serious!" "I'm always serious!" I might as well not go to school. "Mom, is it okay if I skip school?" "Sure, you've basically skipped the whole day."

I walk to Prism Stone. Scan my Ticket. "Pripara change, complete!"

I've never been to Pripara during school hours. Almost no one is here. "Meganii, hello!" "Rose, aren't you suppose to be in school?" "Well...I thought if I come here early I might be able to practice a few more times." "I'm reporting this to your parents, I trust no one." "Whatever Meganii."

I stop to go grab a bite to eat at a cafe. "Alright, we've got until six in the evening. I have about two hours without Rhythm. Maybe I can find inspiration within that time, and the other three hours can be spended rehearsing the making drama with Rhythm." Meganee comes up to me. "Ready to tell me your order?" "Not now Meganee, in a few more minutes. "Mahou-chan, I'm hungry!" "Alright, Falulu, do you have money?" "Falulu spent all her money on a nice coord to wear to the show." "Falulu is hoping Mahou-chan will pay for it." "But Falulu..fine, anything for princess Falulu." "Thanks Mahou-chan, Falulu is happy!"

"Let's eat...there!" "Oh, Rose is here too!" I'm to focused on thinking of a making drama that even Hibiki can't make me stop to turn around. "Rose, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at school?" "Rose." Rose!" "Rose!" Falulu and Hibiki say in unison. "Oh, Hi Falulu and Hibiki, what are you doing here?" "We were asking the same. Are you coming to tryouts?" "Yeah, I'm here early so I can practice a few more times." Hibiki smiles. "Okay, well now I have something to look forward to. All of the other girls just want to win my heart with their performances, but not you. You actually want to become a better idol, a better person. Aren't I right? Silence. "Yeah, You're right Hibiki." Silence. Hibiki looks confused. "Mahou-chan, let's leave Rose alone and order." "MEGANEE, WE ARE READY!"

Maybe I can perform a making drama were me and Rhythm are waitresses. No that's stupid. "And what would you like?" "gâteau au chocolat (French for chocolate cake, I think)" "Silly Mahou-chan, Unicorn said that you can have dessert after lunch." "Well Falulu, when you are eating with me, you can have whatever you want, whenever you want." Hibiki and Falulu laugh. "If that's the case, I want cake too." They look like they are having fun. Maybe I'm wasting my time. I walk over to Hibiki and Falulu and sit next to them. "Can you pay for my food to Hibiki?" "What weren't you ignoring me a few minutes ago." I order the same thing as Hibiki. "So Rose, you still haven't came up with a making drama?" "We have-" "So, what are you doing?" "I don't like it though." "You don't think you're overworking yourself?" "No because I want to be on your show." Hibiki leans into my ear. "Trust me, you'll be on my show." "MAHOU-CHAN! You aren't thinking about giving Rose a free pass, you have to judge fairly!" Hibiki smirks. "Of course, Falulu. I made the rules, I should know them." "Fine i'll stop thinking of a Making Drama, but when you see ours, don't cringe."

I take Hibiki's advice and focus on other things, like our team name. We don't have to have a team name but I want to sound like we know what we are doing. "How about Melodic garden", I say to myself. "I'll tell Rhythm about it later."

 **The tryouts**

"Rose!" It's Rhythm and Solami Dressing! I missed them. "Hey Rhythm, you ready!" "I've been ready for four days, let's do this!"

The Meganees lead us to a waiting room. I change into Brilliant Prince's Celebrity March Coord, Rhythm changes into Brilliant Prince's Girly March Coord. "Wow look at those girls coords." "Is that Brilliant Prince?" "We should of done that then maybe Hibiki will let us on her show." We are all given numbers. We are number 35. "Hey Rose and Rhythm-ki!" It's Kiki and Kiwi. "Wow, you girls look cute." "Thank You!" They are both wearing Blue Summer Vacation Coords. "Those coords match your making drama's perfectly." "So what number are you-ki?" "We are number 35, you?" "We are number 34!" "Nice so you'll be after us-ki!" "Can't wait to see your performances."

Hibiki enters the stage. There is a big crowd out there, and cameras too. "Rhythm, she didn't tell us that we were going to be on live TV. It's only the auditions!" "Well you know Rose, Hibiki loves the cameras." The audience cheers for Hibiki, and Falulu and Fuwari join her on stage. "Now settle down everyone, like I promised we'll perform a live." The crowd roars. "Wait they're going to perform, nobody told me this!" "Relax Rose, just enjoy the show." "But Rhythm, we'll look like garbage compared to them, she couldn't just wait until the auditions were over?"

Tricolore finishes Mon Chouchou, thanks the crowd, and calls out the first group. "Number one!"

Time passes by, quickly. Time goes by faster when you're nervous. I say to myself the lines of the making drama. "Rose and Rhythm, Ready to conquer Pripara!"

"Number 25!" We watch two girls run on to stage. "READY FOR OUR ROCKIN LIVE- **CHU**!" Hibiki shakes. "GET OFF THE STAGE I SAID NO SENTENCE ENDERS!" Fuwari and Falulu try to calm Hibiki down. "Mahou-chan, give them a chance-" "No, the rules are rules!"

"Number 34!" "That's us-ki!" I squeeze Kiki and Kiwi's hands. "You'll do great! Also kiki, you might want to drop that sentence ender before you go on stage." "Of course!"

"What is your name?" "Well, we are Kiki and Kiwi!" "And what song are you doing?" "Make it!" The crowd cheers for them. "You may begin!"

 _(music begins)_

Me and Rhythm freeze! "Wait. No. Rhythm, I know this isn't-"

Kiki and Kiwi: Oshare na ano ko mane suru yori  
jibunrashisa ga ichiban desho

"That's our song!" Rhythm's eyes widen. "Did they forget that we were doing that?" "I...hope so." "We don't own the song Make it, so I guess it'll be okay."

Kiki and Kiwi: "MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!"

"Rhythm, this isn't happening!" I see Rhythm's eyes fill up with tears.

Kiki: Kiki

Kiwi: and Kiwi

Kiki and Kiwi: READY TO CONQUER PRIPARA!

"THAT'S OUR MAKING DRAMA!"


End file.
